Keepers Of The Crystal
by kittygirl2010
Summary: Miasma once poisoned the land, making things hard for its inhabitants. Until one day, on the tip of the country, six travelers left to save their village from the poisonous mist. There will be hardship and monsters in their way. The story of Tipa's caravan from beginning to end. Rated T for language and some content. I do not own FF:CC. Just my caravan OC's.
1. The Beginning

_**(Hello everyone! I had originally written a Crystal Chronicles story but it had a few grammar and spelling mistakes so I decided to update it a bit so it would suffice for my inner critic. My inner critic tends to get the better of me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my updated version of my Crystal Chronicles story. Enjoy everyone! ^.^ )**_

**Chronicle 1**

_"The Beginning"_

Long ago, there was a time of peace and prosperity. Until one day a great meteor appeared in the sky. Its great size scared the people of the world into thinking it was the end...but alas, they were not so lucky. From that great meteor appeared Raem, a great evil who thrived on memories and the very thing people to this day fear the most...miasma. Raem created an evil being known as the Meteor Parasite, which poured the miasma from its very being. The miasma plunged the world into a great mist and darkness. The people of the land grew frightened by this and choked on each breath they took. Fearing that the world would die out, the people began to lose hope. Until one day in the Village of Tida, a man appeared to the people. He was a young scholar with an unknown name. Clad in a brown robe, he entered the village quietly saying not a single word to anyone until he was spoken to.

The people stared at him with strange, shocked faces wondering how he arrived there. He looked at the people for a few minutes, as he did, removing the cloth hood of his robe from his head. Letting it fall gently onto his shoulders. He brought his arms out from his cloth robe as if he held an object. In his hands was a bowl like sculpture carved in a way the people had never seen before. On top if it was a small glowing crystal that shined with a mysterious light. He glanced over the faces of the people watching him. They stared in awe at him, not saying any word to him until a small girl came up to him.

"Where did you come from, mister?" she asked with innocent, questionable eyes.

He looked down at the young girl, towards the people, then back to the young girl again. He patted her small head with a smile.

"I come from far away. My home is on the tip of the country. Tipa is what I have called it. I live there alone with my wife." he began to fiddle with his boot laces then began taking out things from his bag. Books, scrolls, plumes of phoenix down and raw materials were brought out from his bag.

The people began to show kind gestures to him. Offering him food and water they made their guest feel welcome. The young man would nod graciously to them but stayed quiet as he did before. A man in the crowd, presumably the blacksmith of the village due to a bandanna around his forehead and an apron wrapped around his waist, sat next to him. He stared at the young scholar and then over to the strange sculpture.

"That's quite the fancy sculpture you got there. What is it if you don't mind me asking?"

The young man finished a bite of bannock, washing it down with cool, refreshing spring water. He looked to the blacksmith, giving a nod as he looked to him.

"This device is used to hold dew from a special tree that sprouted mysteriously near my home after the meteor fell." he began placing his things back into his bag.

"What does this tree look like?" the blacksmith asked with a questioning look.

"It's big with a sort of green and mossy trunk. Sprouting from it are large, turquoise colored leaves. They have a mysterious sheen to them like crystal." The people began to whisper in admiration at the description of this "heavenly" tree.

"We have a tree like that too. It appeared the same as yours, the day the meteor fell." the blacksmith said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Is it coincidence? No...I believe it all ties together just as she said..."

The villages all looked to the young Clavat, puzzled.

"My apologies...a few days before this meteor fell, I was greeted in my dreams by a mysterious woman. She told me that she planted these, myrrh trees as she called them, all over the world to protect it from a soon to come great evil. I was a little dumbfounded by her words mostly because she had no face and she almost looked...spiritual, like a ghostly figure. It was a little hard to believe at first and I thought I was going crazy, but alas, I have yet to see her since." he gave a light nervous chuckle while scratching his head.

The scholar got up and stretched then looked to the people again.

"Will you take me to this tree? I must see if it is the same." he asked with a serious tone.

The people took him to a large open area where they told him they had used to keep caravans and livestock. They told him that mysteriously, the miasma was not around the tree so it was a safe place to stay if the miasma proved too much for the people. He glanced at the tree, which had sprouted from the stone ground, carefully observing it. He nodded his head indicating it was the same as the tree near his home.

"It is just as the woman said in my dream...these trees serve as some protection against the great "evil" or mist that has now clouded our world. Is the miasma that now surrounds us not a great evil upon us now? Well...I say let's do something about it." He took the strange sculpture to the pedestal near the tree.

"The woman in my dream called this a crystal chalice. It is used to collect the, "drops of dew" as the spiritual woman called it, that fall from these trees. Once the chalice is full, it will be used to fill a giant crystal to be placed in the center of every town or village. She said that by doing this, it would keep the miasma away for a year at a time."

"What crystal? Do you mean the one in the center of town? We always wondered why that thing was there. Prove to us that what you say about these "drops of dew" is true." The villagers began to murmur in agreement.

The scholar looked at him and raised the chalice up for all to see.

"Watch closely." He placed the chalice on the stone pedestal that appeared with the trees and left it there. Nothing happened for a few seconds but then the crystal glowed and so did the tree. Small glowing orbs circled and danced around the tree and one of it's leaves glowed. Out came a "drop of dew" as the scholar said and it landed on top of the crystal perched on the top of the chalice. The chalice glowed again and about a fifth of the chalice was filled with glowing blue water. The villagers stared in awe at the great thing they had just witnessed. They cheered in excitement at the wonder this man had brought them.

"This is great! Now we can collect as much as we want and never have to worry about this miasma again!" a man shouted.

The scholar raised his arm for them to be silent. He looked at everyone with a serious face, indicating that there was something wrong, that there was a catch.

"I will say this...for this to happen, we need people to go out and search for these trees. For these trees only give one drop of dew every two years." there was a long silence among the people.

The villagers began to let out shouts of protest. They couldn't believe that such a miracle came at such a high cost. It would mean that they would have to send people out into the dangers of the miasma to fight monsters. It grew silent again and the scholar spoke once more.

"Send this message to all people in the land... that it is up to them to keep the miasma at bay! Many dangers lie along their journey, but they need not face them alone! They can gather a team...ones who know the meaning of magicite and ancient magic, to be able to fight and to ride in a crystal caravan. To make their mark together in this time of age and must be willing to lose their lives for the people of this world. This is a new era and chapter in this world's history! Together, we can survive and live in the miasma!"

Ever since those days of the mysterious scholar that I talked to through his dreams, who has grown older and wiser, the people of this world have fought tremendously against the perils of the miasma and the evils it brought with it. With the help of hired guards from neighboring towns, the scholar has built his own village around the small crystal near his home. While people have moved in and out, helping with the collection of myrrh each year, no one lives there at the moment. All will change, for a new story begins. To the elderly couple's surprise, a Selkic family of five have just arrived to live in the peaceful village. Looking for a home away from their homeland, Leuda, they come to start anew. Among them, a Selkic baby girl by the name of Naila Feye will soon grow up to embark on a perilous journey with her friends. I am Lady Mio and I wait for the day that a traveler will come and bring peace to this world for all eternity.

O, keepers of the crystal.

Thy memories to the light shall flow.

Forgotten jewels that lose their glow.

In time they shall return anew.

To be gathered like drops of dew.

000

_**Tipa Village**_

Sitting on the side of a cliff, Naila Feye looked out at the sea stretched out before her. This was her usual place, where she could relax, think and get away from a nagging older sister. Realizing that she was in a hurry, she had to meet the elder. She remembered the day he came, telling her that he would like to speak to her privately. She didn't understand why but she knew it had to be important coming from him. Shaking the memory from her mind, she rose from the ground. Pulling down her short turquoise skirt, she adjusted her dark black stockings. Wiping grass from her bottom, she stretched. Pushing her long hair behind her shoulders, she fixed her braids near her ears and pulled it all into her usual ponytail. Taking in the last few moments of the scene she darted down the hill.

_Well, it's time to visit the elders._ Naila Feye thought as she ran down the hill. Passing the tailors house, she found herself in the middle of the village. Stopping in front of the large crystal, she read the words carved on the stone tablet.

O, keepers of the crystal.

Thy memories to the light shall flow.

Forgotten jewels that lose their glow.

In time they shall return anew. To be gathered like drops of dew.

These words were passed down from over forty years, which was supposedly the time that the miasma first appeared into the world. She hated the miasma; it kept the skies dark and starless. Sitting on one of the steps, she waited, staring at the blacksmith's shop. The door opened and out stepped Clouse, whistling an amusing tune as he wrote in a journal. Looking up, he noticed her staring at him.

"Oh, hey Naila, what are you doing?" he asked.

Clouse Winchester. Dressed in his usual headband tribe clothing, his eyes a bright brown. Being the blacksmith's son was a huge honor to him and he always took things very seriously. Almost like a "knight in shining armor" personality about him, he always made sure his friends were okay. His usual hobby, when he isn't helping his father at the forge, is writing in his giant journal. According to him, it was a way to remember things he otherwise wouldn't.

"I'm waiting for the elders. They said they wanted to talk to me about something."

"You too?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naila nodded. "Yeah, did he come by your place as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently he went to all the houses yesterday. Breyna told me he came by her house too."

Naila Feye fiddled with her hair in frustration. "That's weird….I wonder why he needs to talk to all of us?"

Clouse just shrugged. "Beats me. It must be pretty important if all of us are involved. Mind if I sit with you?"

Naila shook her head. "No, I don't mind. Glad to have the company."

"I hear someone's going to move into the alchemist's house soon. I wonder what they're like?" Clouse asked with a his head cocked to the side.

"Hmm. Your guess is as good as mine." Naila said with a shrug.

"ROAR!"

"AAAAGGH!" Clouse and Naila yelled in unison.

"Ahahahaha I got you good!"

"Kreise!" Clouse and Naila yelled again in unison to an almost in tears Lilty.

Kreise Annenheim. He was the rancher's son and a poor one at that. He loves to play pranks on people and is very childish. Some say he does that because he was never taught right. His mom walked out on them, so it was just his dad and two brother's living together. What he lacks in manners he makes up for in fights.

"You 'bout gave me a heart attack, dude!" Clouse yelled in anger.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Kreise sat above Clouse on the stone stairs.

"Sorry, it was just perfect timing. I couldn't help myself."

Naila Feye crossed her arms and huffed. "You're such a child..."

"Good morning, friends. What on earth is all of this racket so early in the morning? I thought I heard you two screaming over here." a porcelain faced Lilty in elegant tribe garments asked.

Breyna Everlue, the tailor's daughter. While it appeared that she came over to see if everything was okay, everyone knew she just came to complain about the noise. Originally raised in Alfitaria as a noble, an unexpected turn of events caused her family to be cast out of nobility and moved here to Tipa to get away from the scrutiny and gossip. While a nice girl, when she's not on her high horse, she had a temper the size of Mt. Kilanda. If one wrong button was pushed...well...we'll leave that to your imagination.

"Brat alert, code red..." Kreise mumbled in Clouse's ear.

"It's okay Breyna, Kreise is just up to his usual shenanigans. How are you this morning?" Naila asked with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, anyone tie your undies in a twist this morning?" Kreise teased.

Breyna folded her arms, her foot briskly tapping the floor. She gave the boys a peeved look.

"Dude, knock it off! You know Breyna has a short temper! Do you want her to kill us?!" Clouse whispered violently into Kreise's ear.

"Please...I'm not afraid of her." Kreise huffed.

"Yeah, you say that now." Clouse teased.

"I'm doing wonderful, Naila Feye. Thank you for asking. Mind if I have a seat next to you and not by the child?" Breyna asked as she glared at Kreise.

"Sure. So elder Roland came to your house as well?"

"Indeed. He was lecturing on about how he needed to chat with me and that it was of the utmost importance. I wonder why?" she pondered as she dusted off the stone stairs before sitting.

"I think we all want to know just as much as you, Breyna. I have a serious sinking feeling." Naila Feye added as she held her stomach. "I almost feel nauseated at the thought. Do you think we're in trouble?"

"I don't see how. We haven't done anything. Well, maybe Kreise, but not us."

"Hey! Don't blame it on me! I haven't done anything lately!"

"So says the child who nearly scared Naila and Clouse out of their trousers." Breyna remarked as she glared at Kreise.

"Uh- oh...Naila you might want to prepare yourself." Clouse added as he nudged her shoulder. "He's coming."

"Oh, great." Naila moaned as she saw the Selkic boy easing his way over to them.

"Yo, Len! Over here!" Kreise called.

He waved and immediately came running. He teasingly kissed both Naila Feye and Breyna's hands as he grinned. Naila, a bit flustered, pulled her arm away. Breyna giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Good morning ladies! How are we this morning?" he asked with a cocky grin.

Len Sol; fisherman's son and local bachelor. Cocky and competitive, he always makes sure he comes out on top of everyone else. A former member of the Raccoon Tail tribe in Leuda, he came to Tipa by boat with his family for a fresh start. After losing his mother in a monster attack, he hopes to one day fight monsters out of revenge.

"Last one here as usual, Len" Kreise teased as he motioned for Len to sit next to him.

"Best for last I always say." he added with a cocky grin. "So, you all here cause of the elders?" he asked curiously.

All nodded and as soon as they did, the door to the elder's house creaked open.

They turned around and out came elder Roland.

"Ah you all made it, good. I'll be right down." As they waited for elder Roland, Clouse saw movement in the corner of his eye. Facing the alchemist house, he saw people there.

"Hey guys, look. The new neighbors are here." Clouse said pointing to the house.

"How delightful, I do hope it's another girl! Too many boys around if you ask me."

As if on cue, a Clavat girl with short chocolate brown hair saw them staring at her. Dressed in short hair tribe garments, she waved. All waved back and motioned for her to come over. She held her pointer finger up, indicating to wait, as she talked with her father. Her father eyed the young group near the crystal and nodded. The Clavat girl ran down the hill and stood in front of them.

"Hi." she greeted, a small smile stretching across her cheeks.

"Yo." Kreise greeted.

"Good morning." Breyna warmly greeted.

"Hey, come and sit with us...um?"

The young clavat girl gasped, realizing she had not introduced herself.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Alicia. If you haven't noticed I'm moving into the alchemist home."

Alicia Conley, the alchemist's daughter. Dressed in the short hair tribe garments, her short, chocolate brown hair is slightly tussled in a bandanna and tucked behind her ears, leaving only her bangs to come out. With her hazel eyes catching the suns light, they match her light green garments. Shy and timid, she tries her best to fit in. Being the alchemist's daughter, she is smart and well informed of many things. On a stranger note, unknown to her new companions, she is well taught in magic.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naila Feye, you can just call me Naila or Feye. Either one is fine." pointing from left to right she introduced everyone. "That's Clouse, Kreise, Len Sol, and behind me is Breyna."

All said their hellos and smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys. I can't wait to join you." she added as she sat behind Breyna.

"Join us?" Clouse asked curiously.

"You know, on the caravan. I'm so excited to finally go out there and learn so much. Aren't you?"

"Whoa whoa whoa...caravan?! We're going on a caravan?! Like myrrh gathering, monster killing, world traveling caravan?" Kreise yelled excitedly.

"Um...did the elders not tell you yet?" Alicia asked timidly.

"No my dear, but we were getting to that." Elder Roland joined the group at the town's crystal.

"I'm sorry, elder. I thought you told them."

"It's alright, Alicia. They know now and the question is, are you all ready to accept your responsibility?"

All were in shock, dumbfounded. Was it really true?

"We-I mean. Aren't we a bit young, sir?" Clouse asked with concern. "I mean, the younger of us is Kreise and Breyna who are only sixteen. I'm not trying to say I don't want to, but it's dangerous out there, right?"

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

"While what you say is true, I fear we don't have much choice. You must do this. Come, we will talk further in my home." he motioned for the gang to follow.

They walked up the steep stone stairs leading to the elders' house. Roland greeted them and coaxed them into his home. Malayde was in the kitchen making some tea. They all sat in chairs in the dining room while Roland sat across from them, watching his wife pour the tea.

"Here you are dears." Malayde said with a smile in a raspy voice, handing them their cups of tea.

"Thank you." They said in unison.

Breyna took a sip and beamed at Malayde who smiled in return.

"Green tea with a hint of sugar….positively divine Mrs. Malayde."

"Shall we begin?" Roland asked as he held Malayde's hand.

(Well there's the first chapter, sorry it was a little boring but I promise it will get better. Just so all of you know, I'm planning on either having a maxed out caravan or just these six, but I am a little nervous as to keeping track of a large group. A lot of dialogue and all that. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. Let me know what you think of it. Next Chapter: The Journey Begins! Hope you will look forward to it! ^.^ )


	2. The Journey Begins

**Chronicle 2**

_"The Journey Begins"_

All left the elder's house in utter shock as they met near the crystal once more. Clouse's father was working away at the forge as he saw the depressed group sitting on the stairs.

"Hey kids. What's got you down?" he asked as he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Later dad….we have to be separated before we talk to our parents. That or bring them all here."

Clouse's father raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he laughed. "Oh? I think I might have an idea but I won't spoil it. Kiddies, run along and get your parents. Then you all can tell us what's going on.

"Okay, we'll meet back here in an hour once we've all cooled down, okay?"

All nodded as each of them left. Naila and Len walked home alone together.

_Great._ Naila Feye thought_. The one person I didn't want to walk home with._

Surprisingly, he was quiet the whole walk except when they arrived at his house.

"Hey...you nervous?" He asked as he placed a sneaky hand on her shoulder and slowly edged closer.

"A little….yeah. I think all of us are after the news we just heard. Not only that, but now we have to tell our parents. My big sister is going to flip!" Taking her foot, she gave a light kick to Len's shin and pulled his hand away. "However, don't use the situation to think you can get a pass at me!"

"Ow! OW! OWW! OKAY!" Hopping on one leg and holding his hand he gave up.

"See you later, Len!" Naila Feye called out.

As she came up to the outer fence surrounding the front, she greeted her little sister Momo Phiy who was playing with a ball of magicite.

"Feye-Feye, want to play magicite with me?" Momo Phiy asked in an excited manner. Feye-Feye was what Momo Phiy called her, a sort of nickname she guessed.

"Maybe later kiddo, I've got to talk with mom and dad okay?"

Momo Phiy looked a little disappointed but smiled and ran back over to her magicite. As she walked into the house, Naila Feye noticed Foo Kloo, her big sister, running around in a panic. Marking her scroll as she went around the room, she frantically mumbled to herself. There were lots of items all over the tables and chairs. Even the floor was cluttered with stuff. Naila Feye gave a puzzling look and walked over to some bannock piled on the countertop.

"Don't even think about it Naila, that bannock is for the store." her sister called as she still eyed her scroll.

Naila Feye gave a nervous chuckle then gave Foo Kloo a peeved look.

"What's the point, Foo Kloo? We barely have enough customers anyway so why let it go to waste." She reached out for some bannock when Foo Kloo slapped the top of her hand with the quill she was using.

"I said no, Naila Feye. Geez, you are going to be a terrible merchant if you eat all the merchandise before selling it."

"What if I don't want to be a merchant, say I was to leave here and be a mercenary or an adventurer? What then?"

Foo Kloo laughed at the thought. "Right, like anyone would let an eighteen year old go out into the dangers of the miasma. All so she can go on an adventure. Keep dreaming, kiddo."

"You won't be saying that soon enough. I just got done meeting with the elders along with my friends. I'm going to get mom and dad, meet us there if you want or wait to talk to them tonight." Naila Feye ran off into the kitchen.

OOO

Len Sol walked into his home, still rubbing his hand, when he was put into a choke hold.

"Hey little bro! Welcome home!"

"Ah! Gan Noo let go! I'm already in pain over here!" Len yelled.

"Aww, did that Naila Feye give you a hard time again, little brother? Just give up, she won't go for you. Now, let's talk about you skipping on doing the chores for today and leaving your nice older brother to do them, huh?"

"Gan Noo, let your brother go. I made a fresh pot of beef stew. Would you both like to try some?"

Both Len Sol and Gan Noo winced at the thought. Their step mom could NOT cook and if someone was dumb enough to eat her food...big mistake.

"Um...no thanks. I just ate at the elder's house. We're all bringing our parents to the square later today, so be ready. It's a bit of a shocker. Gan Noo would love to have some of that stew, though. He just loves your cooking Loo Kul!" A devilish grin stretched from ear to ear as he freed himself from his brother's choke hold and left him with a strangely smoking pot of beef stew.

OOO

Breyna waltzed into her finely decorated home. Fine silks and threads filled the shop and she couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia.

"Breyna, darling. Is that you?" her mother called from the shop.

"Yes mother, it is I. How is business?" she asked as she traced her hand against a fine Alfitarian piece of silk.

"Slower than I am use to, darling. Don't worry, things will get better." her mother came from the shop and saw Breyna eyeing the Alfitarian silk longingly. Breyna's mother placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It will get better, I am most certain it will. Besides, you have friends that you did not in Alfitaria."

"I know, mother but they are not as refined as we are. I try not to judge them because then they would despise me. If only that crude man had not blackmailed father."

"I know, my darling. I know." her mother could tell there was something else bothering her. "Can you tell me what is really troubling you, my dear?"

"I...I have just returned from the elder's home, mother. We are all bringing our parents to the square later. Elder Roland and Malayde can tell you the news then. It is that very news that bothers me."

"I see. Well, I'm sure it is nothing too serious, dear. I made some tea if would like some?"

"That sounds wonderful, mother. Thank you. I think I will turn in for a nap. Then we may be off to the center of town."

Breyna's mother gave a light kiss on her cheek and handed her a cup of Alfitarian tea.

"Sleep well, my darling."

_I dreadfully doubt it._ Breyna thought as she went to her room.

OOO

"So tell me son. What's got you in such a slump, huh?" Clouse's father asked as they worked on a sword together.

"I...can't tell you. Just that we, being myself and everyone you saw at the crystal, are bringing our parents there to have elder Roland and Malayde talk to you."

"Is it bad?" he asked curiously. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! We...I can't tell you but promise you won't get mad, okay?"

Clouse's father just sighed in frustration but nodded. "Okay. I promise."

The door to their home opened and out came Clouse's mother, Katey and his little sister, Paulie.

"Be careful with that, honey. Give it to your brother." Katey said with a smile.

"I will." Paulie came up to Clouse with a cup of spring water. "Here you go, big brother."

Patting her head softly, Clouse took the cup of water and drank it. "Thanks, Paulie. It really hit the spot." He said while wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"Is everything alright?" Katey asked her husband.

"Yes, apparently we have some news to discover in the next hour or so. Clouse won't tell me but he said not to get mad."

"I see. Well I don't think it's bad if Clouse is involved. I mean, you did teach him better."

"I'd say that was more you than me but I'll take that as a compliment." Clouse's father teased.

They both laughed but Clouse still felt uneasy. They won't be laughing when they hear the elder's news later.

OOO

Alicia was unpacking some books from a box when her mother, Marianne came in.

"Wow...you're almost completely unpacked. My goodness, so many books. When will you have the time to read them all." she chuckled lightly as she kneeled down beside her.

"I know it was hard to move away from your friends in Fum, but you will make new ones. Your father told me you talked to some people your age today?"

Alicia nodded. "Yes. They are all nice and I can't wait to get to know them but..."

Marianne tilted her head curiously.

"Well, we all went to the elder's house today and they gave us some news. We have to bring our parents to the square so Roland and Malayde can talk to you all."

"Is that what's bothering you? I'm sure it's nothing dear. It'll be alright. Lunch is on the table, come sit with us okay?"

"Sure….oh and mom?"

"Yes?" her mother asked with a cocked head.

"Will you ask dad to find me the map of our world please? You know, the one with all the towns and stuff?" Alicia asked nervously, fearing her mom would catch on.

"Sure, honey. I'll go ask him right now, if he's not in his lab that is." With that, she left Alicia to a tall stack of books.

OOO

Whistling a melancholy tune, Kreise sat on the edge of the fence surrounding their cow's pen. One of the cows, Bessie, came up to him and nudged him slightly.

"It's alright old girl. I'm fine." he said as he patted the top of her head.

The door to his home opened and out came his brother's, Alphonse and Heinrich.

"Oh, hey Kreise, when did you get back?" his older brother Alphonse asked.

"Just now….tell dad he has to meet the elder's later today with me."

"Did you get in trouble again?" Alphonse asked.

"No, but I might as well have with the news he's going to get today."

"I swear, you are such a troublemaker." he teased as he hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Heinrich, get the cows some more hay please!"

"Okay!" Heinrich called.

"You sure you're okay?" Alphonse asked an unusually quiet Kreise.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just...tired is all."

"Okay, well get to your chores or dad's going to freak." Alphonse added as he handed Kreise a pitchfork.

"Yeah..." Kreise hopped off the fence and went around back to help Heinrich with the hay.

000

_**Later that day...**_

That afternoon was total chaos in the square. Arguing had ensued and the young teens all felt like they were being scolded. All because it was their "duty" and "destiny" to seek out the myrrh and save their home.

"Foo Kloo please try to understand, we don't want her to go as much as you do. So please calm down." Rah Sie said with a concerned tone.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! It should be me going on the caravan, not her! It's too dangerous for her to go out there! It's not right to send an eighteen year old girl out into the miasma, let alone two sixteen year olds!" pointing to Kreise and Breyna.

"I agree with Foo Kloo. My son is too young to do this! Gods rest my wife's soul if she had to endure this!" Kreise's father yelled.

"My daughter is a frail thing! How can you both even think to send these children out into that forsaken world full of monsters?! It is positively vile!" Breyna's mother added.

The arguing and talking over one another continued when Len Sol yelled out to them.

"HEY! WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

It grew quiet and the young teens all looked to their parents with serious faces.

"Naila Feye? Tell them you don't want to go...you're not ready for this. You see elders, they will listen to reason." She looks over at Naila Feye again. "You don't want to go collect myrrh do you? You should just let me…"

"No…." Naila Feye interrupted. "We're going to do it…we will go on the caravan." They all held each other's hands, trying to fight the guilt that clung to their hearts. Foo Kloo looked at her sister in shock. The parents were shocked by this as well since no one said a word. Some of the mothers were almost in tears while father's and older siblings were angry.

Foo Kloo gave off a nervous chuckle. "You can't be serious….right?" she placed her hands on Naila Feye's shoulders expecting her to admit she was wrong.

Naila Feye continued to keep her head down, ashamed of the answer she was about to give. "I'm sorry Foo Kloo, but I'm going. It's our responsibility now and we have to do what is right."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She heard a sniffle come from Foo Kloo and then out of nowhere she slapped Naila Feye across the face. Gasps of shock followed and Naila Feye stood there holding her cheek as it slowly turned a pale red.

"Foo Kloo!" their father yelled.

"You stupid fool! Are you willing to throw yourself into the dangers of the miasma so carelessly?! You could die and…and…." Foo Kloo covered her face and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yes, Foo Kloo I could! Would you rather everyone else die?!" hot tears streamed down Naila Feye's cheeks as she ran off to the hill near Breyna's house.

"Naila!" Clouse called as he ran after her.

"I'll go talk to her...I-"

"No!" Len yelled at Naila Feye's mother. "You've all done enough, leave us alone!"

Len, Breyna, Kreise and Alicia followed the direction in which Clouse and Naila had gone, leaving their families to ponder their responses.

000

_**The next morning….**_

Naila Feye ate her breakfast and grabbed her knapsack that her mother prepared for her. Inside were a few loaves of bannock, some fish, fresh striped apples, and some gourd potatoes. Beside the knapsack was a silver belt, some traveling clothes which looked the same as her regular clothes but with iron shoulder plates and boots and an old racket. She walked outside to see her little sister playing with magicite again, her father was tending to the store outside and her mother was watering some flowers on the windowsill. She looked around, but there was no sign of Foo Kloo anywhere. She didn't blame her if Foo Kloo was still angry at her.

"Is it really time for you to go already?" Rah Sie said with a concerned smile.

"Yeah…where's Foo Kloo?" Naila Feye asked.

"She's out, don't know where. She was pretty upset last night. Oh, hello Len."

Their conversation was interrupted as Len Sol came walking up to them.

"Good morning. Naila, are you ready to go?" Len asked.

"Yeah." Naila Feye said with a nervous smile.

"Yo! You guys ready?!"

Len and Naila turned their heads to see a hyper Kreise standing with Alicia.

"Good morning!" Alicia called.

"I'll go over there. Give you time to say goodbye." Len ran over to Kreise and they greeted one another with a high five.

Naila Feye hugged her parents and patted her sister on the head.

"Be careful. Write to us every day, okay?" Tears forming in her mother's eyes as she hugged Naila Feye.

"I will." Naila looked over to her little sister. "You be good, kiddo. Don't cause Foo Kloo any trouble."

"I won't. Be safe, Feye-Feye." Momo Phiy wrapped her tiny arms around Naila Feye and hugged her tightly. "I'll try to write you too, so write back."

"I will kiddo." Naila looked around, hoping to see Foo Kloo. Looking both ways to find nothing, she realized that her big sister wasn't going to see her off. Waving goodbye she joined the rest.

"Hey, so who are we waiting on?" Alicia asked.

"That would be Breyna and Clouse. Knowing Breyna, she's taking forever doing her hair. Geez, women." Kreise moaned.

"I heard that." Kreise froze as Breyna and Clouse walked up.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late. My mom wouldn't let me go." He chuckled as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem, we're waiting on elder Roland and Malayde anyway."

"We're here, children." Elder Roland and Malayde came behind Len and Naila. "Are you all read to go?" he asked, eyeing Alicia's knapsack.

"Don't let my bag's size fool you. It's just my books and maps."

Everyone stared at her.

"Well, we might get lost and not know what we're dealing with so..."

Clouse put a hand on Alicia's shoulder. "It's okay. To be quite honest, none of us would have thought to have brought a map. Good thinking." he smiled and turned to Roland and Malayde.

"Here you are dears, this is for you. Keep it with you at all times and never keep your eyes off of it." Malayde walked over with a strange bowl-shaped sculpture and handed it to Clouse.

"It is ever so beautiful…what is it?" Breyna asked curiously.

"It's a crystal chalice. This is what you will gather the myrrh with. It is very important that you fill it up and come back to us safely. Three drops of myrrh will keep the miasma away for a whole year. Wherever you are, you will be protected by that crystal on top of the chalice, even if you don't have myrrh inside of it. To return to a recently visited area, the tree takes two year to replenish its myrrh so you must venture further away if you hope to find more. Your caravan is over there." Pointing to the edge of town, a large beast was attached to the large wooden caravan. All of the teens eyed the beast in worry.

"What the hell is that?!" Kreise whispered violently in Len's ear. "That's the biggest cow I've ever seen!"

"This is Poma, a papaupomous she will pull the caravan and keep you all company. She's a gentle giant but she is easily spooked so be careful. Now go, collect myrrh and fulfill your destinies."

They all packed their gear into the caravan and were ready to leave. Breyna hopped inside the caravan with Alicia sitting on the back. Her feet dangled off the side.

"Who's driving?" Len asked nervously.

"I'll give it a shot." Kreise said as he held the reins.

"Marvelous. We will be dead before we even get to our first destination." Breyna teased.

Kreise just huffed at the pompous Lilty.

"Alright. Naila, why don't you sit with Kreise in the driver's seat or inside the caravan? Len and I will take the first walk on either side of the caravan." Clouse added as he helped Naila Feye into the caravan.

"Are you sure? I can walk too."

"Don't worry about it. I hear the first place we need to go isn't that far. Everyone has weapons, right?" Clouse asked as he made sure his sword was in its sheathe.

"Yup, I got my dad's old spear! He used to be a mercenary before he met my mom."

"I have no weapon but I know magic." Alicia added. Everyone looked to her astonished. "What? I am an alchemist's daughter. We use magicite to craft the things you all use. It's not that uncommon."

"While I detest violence I as well have a lance. I took some fencing lessons back when I lived in Alfitaria as a young girl. My skills are sub-par, but I will take any advice you are willing to give." Breyna held her head proudly.

"Well aren't you little miss perfect." Kreise teased.

"Len? Naila? What about you two?" Clouse asked.

"I never really fought but I was taught a few things by my father. I hope I can help." Naila added in embarrassment.

"No worries. I can teach you some things since we use the same weapon, Naila. We can swap techniques if you want to later." raising his eyebrow at her.

"Don't make me go get your step mom's cooking." Naila Feye threatened.

"Okay, okay. Have it your way." he said while backing up.

Clouse rolled his eyes at the arguing Selkies. "Alright, looks like we're ready."

They all looked at the edge of town. The miasma was visible beyond the town's crystal barrier. Kreise and Len gulped nervously while Alicia gripped onto the caravan. Breyna clung to Naila Feye as Clouse walked with the chalice.

"Here goes nothing..." swallowing nervously he walked out into the miasma. Instantly, the crystal on top of the chalice glowed and they were protected by a barrier. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Kreise yelled for Poma to move.

"This feels weird. We've never left the town like this, well, besides you Alicia. Where did you move from anyway?!" Kreise yelled back.

"The Fields of Fum! I really liked it there but I'm giving Tipa a chance."

"We're glad to have you with us, Alicia." Naila Feye said with a smile.

"Hey guys, something up ahead!" Len called.

Looking straight ahead they saw something in the distance.

"Are those bandits?" Alicia asked nervously.

"I don't think so. I think I see a caravan with them." Clouse added as he pointed over to it.

They got closer and Breyna inhaled sharply. "Why...they are Lilties! Not only that but they are guards of Alfitaria!" she darted further back into the caravan.

"Why are you hiding? I don't think they know who you are." Kreise added, almost laughing.

"Just watch the road you oaf!" Breyna yelled.

The knights of Alfitaria were huddled together talking, a crystal chalice was next to them. The gang greeted them and the knights looked over. The leader walked over, ready for conversation.

"Hello travelers! My name is Sol Racht…."

_**(End of Chapter 2! What's next for Tipa's caravan? Will our heroes get to River Belle and get their first drop? I hope you guys enjoyed it. PLEASE review and I hope you will look forward to my next chapter. ^.^ Next Chapter: River Belle Blues.)**_


End file.
